bbcs_the_musketeersfandomcom-20200215-history
D'Artagnan
* Constance's 3 brothers (brothers-in-law) |occupation = *Farmer *Musketeer-in-training *Musketeer *Captain of the Musketeers |ethnic_group = French |affiliation = * Musketeers * D'Artagnan family |weapons = Sword Pistol Dagger |first_appearance = Friends and Enemies |final_appearance = We Are the Garrison |count = 30 |portrayed_by = Luke Pasqualino |seasons = 1 • 2 • 3 }}'D'Artagnan '''is one of the main characters and titular characters of ''The Musketeers. A very skilled swordsman since he was young, D'Artagnan sees how corrupted the world around him has become and fights for honor and bravery. After his father's death, d'Artagnan befriended three men, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, who all teach D'Artagnan the ways of becoming a Musketeer. Though naive and innocent, d'Artagnan is driven by love and can be one of the greatest Musketeers of his time. D'Artagnan is portrayed by series regular Luke Pasqualino and appears in all thirty episodes in all three seasons. Background D'Artagnan had been raised by his father, and lived in the countryside of France in Lupiac in Gascony. He was very skilled with a sword, being trained at a young age. (BBC website). According to his cousin, Espoir, D'Artagnan was a terrible shot growing up, with Espoir gloating that he always was the better one. ("Prisoners of War") He was also attached to the family farm in which he was raised on. Family D'Artagnan comes from a poor family background, having lived in Lupiac on a farm with his parents. His father, Alexandre, was a well-respected man among the farmers and was murdered in the first episode of the series. The identity and information about D'Artagnan's mother are unknown. In series, 3, it is revealed that D'Artagnan has a cousin named Espoir. Together, the two cousins' fathers were brothers, with Alexandre being the older one and Espoir's father being the younger brother. Storylines Series 1 Athos, Porthos and Aramis - Episode 1: "Friends and Enemies" While d'Artagnan and his father stay at the inn the day before going to Paris, robbers disguised in masks attack the inn, where D'Artagnan's father, Alexandre, is murdered and dies right before him while muttering his killer's supposed name: Athos. Hellbent on revenge, D'Artagnan goes to Paris, where he has a one-night stand with Milady de Winter, who kills a man and frames d'Artagnan for the murder. He later meets Constance Bonacieux, the wife of the local clothing maker. After she revives him, D'Artagnan goes to the Musketeers' garrison and duels the real Athos and when Porthos and Aramis come to their friend's aid, D'Artagnan fights them until they overpower him and Constance stops the duel from going any further and the king's guards have come to arrest Athos for suspected murder and robbery. Before he leaves, Athos tells D'Artagnan that he is not the killer of Alexandre. Aramis and Porthos recruit D'Artagnan to find the people responsible for framing Athos and killing his father. Their clues lead them to the Red Guard Dujon, who Porthos fought with earlier. They infiltrate the true culprit, Captain Gaudet's hideout, where d'Artagnan confronts Gaudet. He nearly kills him but Aramis stops D'Artagnan, who spares Gaudet. However, the captain attempts to kill him but D'Artagnan (thanks to Aramis warning him) quickly kills Gaudet. Their evidence gives them enough to free Athos and get his sentance overturned. Silently, Athos gives thanks to D'Artagnan for his help. He later goes to the tavern with Porthos\, Aramis an d Athos, while starting training to be a Musketeer. Episode 2: "Sleight of Hand" D'Artagnan's first mission as a Musketeer trainee was to infiltrate Vadim's gang and figure out what he did with the gunpowder Vadim had stolen. However, Athos is uneasy of trusting D'Artagnan, believing that he is just a Gascon farm boy who is not ready for the job, but possibly because he feels responsible for D'Artagnan. Things take an unexpected turn when a prison break goes out. Vadim and his gang take D'Artagnan with them, something that was not part of the Musketeers' plan. Having infiltrate Vadim's inner circle, he reports back to Athos, Aramis and Porthos while they also explain to Constance d'Artagnan is innocent and that the duel was just part of a ploy. Believing it to be too dangerous, Athos wishes to pull D'Artagnan out of the mission. However, he is forced to let him in order to figure out how to stop Vadim. However, he is flushed out of the Bonacieuxs' house and nearly captured by red Guards but Milady manages to save him. She seduces him and tries to get him into revealing where Vadim is. D'Artagnan is suddenly flushed out due to Suzette, Vadim's mistress. Porthos (who was trailing D'Artagnan on Athos' orders to ensure his safety) loses track when Vadim takes D'Artagnan and ties him to a barrel of the gunpowder they were looking for. However, D'Artagnan is able to escape and mortally wounds Vadim. With the threat out of the way, d'Artagnan's name is cleared. He returns to his bedroom, where he sees a crushed bluebell on his pillow from Milady. Episode 3: "Commodities" Porthos and Aramis turn to Paris whiled d'Artagnan returns to la Fére, where it has been set on fire by Milady de Winter and he realizes that Athos is still inside and goes in to rescue his friend. After they escape, Athos reveals thanks his wife did this and that she has been alive this whole time. Episode 4: The Good Soldier Episode 5: "The Homecoming" Episode 6: "The Exiles" Episode 7: "A Rebellious Woman" Episode 8: "The Challenge" Episode 9: "Knight Takes Queen" Episode 10: "Musketeers Don't Die Easily" Series 2 Episode 1: "Keep Your Friends Close" Episode 2: "An Ordinary Man" Episode 3: "The Good Traitor" Episode 4: "Emilie" Episode 5: "The Return" Episode 6: "Through a Glass Darkly" Episode 7: "A Marriage of Inconvenience" Episode 8: "The Prodigal Father" Episode 9 & 10: "The Accused" and "Trial and Punishment" Series 3 Episode 1: "Spoils of War" Episode 2: "The Hunger" Episode 3: "Brother in Arms" Episode 4: "The Queen's Diamonds" Episode 5: "To Play the King" Episode 6: "Death of a Hero" Episode 7: "Fool's Gold" Episode 8" "Prisoners of War" Episode 9: "The Prize" Episode 10: "We Are the Garrison" At the series 3 finale, Athos retires from being captain and passes the mantle down to D'Artagnan. He leaves his best friend a hat Athos owned, which said the Musketeers motto: "All for one and one for all." D'Artagnan shows it to Constance, while temporarily wearing it. Personality Though driven by romance, he has seen how corrupt the world has become and strives to become a Musketeer throughout the first series. D'Artagnan is as brave as they come, and is a very excellent friend and opponent. Though D'Artagnan can be hot-tempered, he is very devoted to his friends and will willingly do anything to risk it all for them and shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, D'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her and depressed when he thought Aramis had been shot dead and fell out the window. Due to his younger age than the other Musketeers, D'Artagnan was rashful and far more reckless. Athos once described d'Artagnan as young and impulsive and often told him to fight with a clear mind when fighting his enemies in order to remain calm in battle and ignore their taunting. The others have stopped him from going too far, because it could endanger D'Artagnan or his opponent. He was proud of who he was and of his heritage, shown when he just smirks at Emile Bonnaire, who was mocking him for being a farm boy. D'Artagnan is also a very honorable man and has shown that he detests dishonorable men and woman. For when he had the chance to kill Gaudet, the man who killed his father, D'Artagnan knew he was a very dishonorable man and that death in battle was "too honorable" for him. He also showed willingness to kill Eleanor Levesque, Porthos' half-sister, since she was willing to sell innocent young girls to slavery. He also immensely disliked Armand Richelieu, especially confessing this to Milady de Winter in the Series One finale. By season 3, D'Artagnan displayed a strong sense of leadership and began fighting with a clearer mind. Athos noticed his growth at one point and was proud that his teachings and philosophy had been passed down to the Musketeer he had previously trained. Abilities Despite only being the least-experienced of the Musketeers, D'Artagnan is skilled with a sword. His combat skills can be matched with that of Athos'. He is an expert with a pistol, especially being skilled with a gun, as he is able to teach Constance. D'Artagnan is a skilled farmer, having grown up on a farm, finding it extremely hard. Once a farmer, D'Artagnan has knowledge with horses, even taming a wild horse. Physical Appearance At first appearance, D'Artagnan is a young man in his late teens/early twenties, with dark hair and dark eyes and tan skin. He is approximately twenty-three years old at the end of the series. Relationships with main characters Aramis Aramis is another one of the three best friends of D'Artagnan's. Initially having an antagonistic relationship and Aramis attacking him to protect Athos, Aramis and Porthos came to D'Artagnan for help on proving Athos' innocence. Aramis also often had to stop him from doing something too rash, even if it meant literally holding him back before he could do something. Later, though Aramis took great offense in D'Artagnan thinking Porthos could kill someone and pinning him against the wall, he merely patted d'Artagnan on the shoulder. During series 2, D'Artagnan became closer to Aramis and the other Musketeers, and even temporarily grieved when he thought that Aramis was thrown out the window. He was later shocked to learn that Aramis had a sexual relationship with Queen Anne and told him that he could have protected the Queen's reputation by not sleeping with her. D'Artagnan was willing to protect Aramis, even trying to get to him when the Red Guards arrested him and even expressed worry by yelling that Aramis was in danger and at Rochefort's mercy They often hugged each other, as Aramis hugged d'Artagnan when he became a musketeer and when Aramis was leaving, etc. They reunited with him five years later. At first, Aramis was reluctant to join the Musketeers but eventually decided to reunite with his friends. Porthos Porthos and D'Artagnan initially did not get along, since the latter challenged Athos to the duel and would have killed him had Porthos nor Aramis not intervened. After proving Athos' innocence, Porthos once invited D'Artagnan into playing a card game at the end of the episode. They gradually become very good friends over the course of series one. During one of their missions escorting a secret slave trader to Paris, D'Artagnan felt empathy for Porthos when he expressed his hatred towards slavery and agreed with what Porthos really felt about the ordeal. there was that one time when D'Artagnan thought Porthos was possibly guilty for killing that young man but immediately dismissed it when Aramis pointed out that Porthos was still himself and would never kill an innocent man. D'Artagnan probably never doubted Porthos again afterwards. Athos Athos is one of D'Artagnan's best friends but they did not get off on the right foot, as the younger man believed Athos to be responsible for his father's murder and even challenged him to the duel. Throughout the fight, Athos did his best not to harm d'Artagnan with their swordfight. However, the two men are both on the sword-fighting level. Later, when Athos was leaving the execution area, the two of them just briefly looked at each other as Athos silently thanked d'Artagnan. By episode 2, Athos thought d'Artagnan wasn't fit to expose Valdim and infiltrate his order and thought Valdim killed him. In episode 3, Athos finally confesses to D'Artagnan his darkest secret, and promised to Athos he would not tell anyone else. During "The Challenge," Athos advised him how to fight with his head and not with his heart and expressed that d'Artagnan was ready to get a commission for the king. King Louis D'Artagnan had highly respected King Louis and is duty-bound to protect him at all costs. Queen Anne D'Artagnan is loyal to Anne, the Queen of France, even helping protecting her when her life was threatened. He advised her to hire Constance as a lady-in-waiting and confidante. He later stood by her when she was accused of treason in season 2 Constance Main article: Constance and D'Artagnan Constance is d'Artaganan's former lover and eventual wife and truly, they love one another. He shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, d'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her. Cardinal Richelieu D'Artagnan sees Richelieu as a corrupt figure and has expressed hatred for the man on several occasions.He immensely refused Richelieu's offer to be commissioned in the Red Guards and assisted in Richelieu's downfall to power. After the cardinal died, D'Artagnan was glad that they no longer had to deal with him. Rochefort D'Artagnan despises Rochefort with a burning passion, especially after he nearly had Constance killed. D'Artagnan personally killed him without mercy, finally glad to be rid of him. Milady de Winter d'Artagnan had a sexual relationship with Milady de Winter when he came to Paris. She constantly tries manipulating events to get d'Artagnan on her side, often trying to manipulate his friendships with Athos and the other Musketeers. However, things turned sour after learning she was Athos' wife. When she announced that she held Constance hostage, d'Artagnan would have attacked her had Athos not intervened. He was unexpectedly reunited with her in the season 2 episode, "An Ordinary Man" and immensely regretted sleeping in a bed with her. Despite their animosity, D'Artagnan did make sure she did not fall behind with the galley slavers. He also warned her her not to play the astronomer's game while they were held prisoner and was reluctant to trust her when she was helping them protect the queen. However, he still remained on his toes even when she did help them. Howeer, he seemed to have let go of his grudge of Milady by the series finale, as theystand on neutral ground. Gallery Book D'Artagnan is a hotheaded youth from Gascony who meets the three musketeers: photos, Athos and Aramis. In the series,D'Artagnan and his other friends are around the same age in the series. However, he still remains the youngest of the four friends. In the book, he is significantly younger than the other Musketeers.Both book and series iterations are about twenty years old and were heading to Paris but under different intentions: D'Artagnan intends to avenge his father's death. In the novel, D'Artagnan goes to Paris to be a Musketeer. (This is eventually made his ambition in later episodes. D'Artagnan believes Athos killed his father and challenges him to a duel. Aramis and Porthos join in on a duel in order to defend Athos. In the novel, book D'Artagnan does challenge the three Musketeers after he unintentionally offended them. Later, in both the book and the show, Constance is a married woman that D'Artagnan falls in love with and they both begin a secret affair. However, Constance is poisoned and killed by Milady de Winter. In the show, however, Constance is not killed off in the show and she and D'Artagnan marry after her husband's deathS Series D'Artagnan briefly duels Rochefort and kills him during the skirmish in the palace walls after he is exposed of being the traitor, which is also similar to other adaptations (particularly the 1993 and the 2011 film). In the novel, Book D'Artagnan does not kill Rochefort in Twenty Years Later during a duel and instead they become friends. Also in the novels, Athos loves D'Artagnan as a father would a son. However, in the series, due to them being closer in age, they more-or-less have a brotherly relationship. Trivia *D'Artagnan' s mother was never seen nor mentioned in the series, making it possible that she died when her son was at a young age. However, Madame D'Artagnan is mentioned in the book, having packed provisions for D'Artagnan in The Three Musketeers. *Considers Athos his best friend. ("Musketeers Don't Die Easily") *Had a one-night stand with Milady de Winter before meeting the Musketeers, which now disgusts him. *Is the current captain of the Musketeers after Athos retired to live in the countryside with Sylvie and raise their child. (We Are the Garrison) *As of "We Are the Garrison," D'Artagnan is the only one of the four musketeers to not have children. Aramis fathered Prince Louis XIV with the queen Anne, Athos fathered a child with Sylvie, and Porthos adopted his wife's child. *D'Artagnan was the second musketeer to get married after Athos. *According to the BBC page, D'Artagnan's sword-fighting skills rival that of Athos'. *In the original novel, D'Artagnan met each of the Three Musketeers and challenged them to duels, which is how they first saw what a brave man and a good fighter he was. For the series, this was changed to D'Artagnan believing Athos had killed his father and began seeking revenge. In the end, Athos and D'Artagnan eventually have a mentor/student relationship which turns into a strong brotherly comradeship. *D'Artagnan and Aramis both entered a relationship with a married woman. D'Artagnan had a brief affair with Constance and Aramis had a brief affair with Queen Anne. *It is D'Artagnan in the series who advises Queen Anne to hire Constance as her lady-in-waiting. However, by the time he met Constance in the novel and most iterations, she was already working for the Queen. Official Description Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Series One Characters Category:Series Two Characters Category:Series Three Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Spouses Category:Musketeers Category:Protagonists Category:Captains